To reduce temperature drift in an analog circuit, a temperature dependent bias current I(T) may be used. The bias current I(T) may be generated from a PTAT or Proportional To Absolute Temperature current digital-to-analog converter or DAC coupled to a CTAT or Complementary To Absolute Temperature current DAC. The CTAT current is subtracted from the PTAT current, or vice versa, to generate the desired bias current I(T). The resulting I(T) is injected into a sensitive node of the circuit to be compensated.
Accurate control of absolute value of bias current I(T) at 0 is desirable because it defines the accuracy of the voltage in the sensitive node of the circuit into which the correcting current is injected. This absolute value of bias current I(T) is limited by the matching and resolution of the network of trimmable current sources providing bias current I(T). Providing such a network of trimmable current sources generally require high chip areas and significant power consumption.